


model behavior

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [244]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ann gets a little too interested in a younger model when she sees exactly what he's packing.
Series: Commissions [244]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 22





	model behavior

Ann is just here to make the shoot a little more exciting, essentially. The shoot is for youth clothing, so she will be posing with a little boy, wearing the clothes that the advertisement is for. She is posing as his fashionable older sister, or something to that degree, maybe to show that she was the one to dress him up so cute, and that if a fashionable girl like her would pick these clothes for her little brother, then all parents should be out buying this brand, or something like that.

The point of it does not really matter as long as she gets her work done, and she always looks forward to any work that she does. The boy is cute and fun to work with, but she is a little confused by some of the things that have happened. It is easy enough to write them off as innocent, of course, but there is a part of her that still feels a little alarmed when he grabs at her breasts to steady himself while he is falling down.

It is almost definitely an accident, and she helps him get steady, but then, when she is holding him in her lap for a picture, she almost feels like there is something prodding at her. She tries to see if it might be something to do with the outfit, but it is hard to tell from this angle. There is one thing that she knows for sure, though- it can’t actually be what she initially thought it was, in her irrational panic. It is _way_ too big to be something like that; even if he were to get hard, she doubts that he would be big enough for her to feel it poking at her.

And the fact that she is even having thoughts like that is concerning enough. Ann is clearly the one with her mind in the gutter today, thinking about this boy groping her and getting a boner from it, and having a bigger dick than anyone his age has any business having. The whole thing is way too much, and she pushes it all out of her mind, trying to enjoy the rest of the shoot without having any unintentionally dirty thoughts about her little partner.

Finally, things come to an end, and the two of them are sent back to the dressing room to change into their normal clothes. The budget is not particularly high here, so everyone decided that it was fine for the boy model to share a room with Ann. He is so young that it should not matter, and they blew most of their budget on other things, so it made sense to them to cut costs here.

Ann starts stripping down without much of a thought, having since forgotten just how perverse she almost assumed the kid to be earlier. After all, if it is deemed appropriate for the two of them to share a dressing room, than he really must be too young to have anything but an innocent reaction to changing clothes in the same room as her. Or so she things, but once she is down to her underwear, she turns around to see him gawking at her.

And she also sees just how big the bulge in his underwear is, her eyes widening considerably. There is _no way_ that’s really real, is there? Was that really what she felt poking her earlier? Is it even possible for someone his age to be so _big_? Her thoughts are soon spinning out of control, and her destiny seems set when he looks up at her in fear.

“Am I sick?” he asks her, open noticing the way that she is staring at him. “It’s never gotten like this before. It’s never been this big!” He is clearly panicked by all of this, and she knows that she should play innocent, that she should get her clothes on and get out of here, before things escalate any further. Instead, she decides right then and there, upon seeing his wide-eyed innocence and massive cock, that she is going to take advantage of this situation.

“Now, now, you’re not sick,” she says in a soothing voice, leaning down to better inspect the situation. She can’t help the hunger in her eyes, her body feeling as if it is reacting all on its own to this. “This is a perfectly natural thing, and a really normal reaction to something like this. Have you never seen a nearly naked girl before?”

He shakes his head, before asking, “Are you sure that I’m gonna be okay?”

“Definitely! You have nothing to worry about!” She is so close to taking it out so that she can get an even better look, so that she can touch him, maybe even get a taste of it, when there is a knock at the door, snapping her out of her stupor.

Ann just barely opens the door so that she can poke her head out, since neither of them are dressed due to their little- or, rather, unusually big- distraction. “What is it?” she asks.

“We’ve got a little bit of a problem,” the production assistant at the door says. “His mom just called, she’s running pretty late. But most everyone else is getting ready to head home, and we can’t find anyone to stay here with him, so…”

“So you want me to stay behind for a little bit?” she asks, before pretending to consider it. In truth, there is nothing for her to consider, but she needs to at least pretend to not be too eager right now. “Yeah, I should be able to manage that! I was just going home right now anyway, so I don’t have anything else going on.”

“Thank you so much! You’re a real lifesaver. She should be here in an hour or so, so just chill out until she gets here, and then you’re both free to go!”

While all of this is going on, the boy can’t stop staring at Ann. Particularly, he is standing behind her, so he can’t stop staring at the way that her ass sways from side to side while she talks, her thong not leaving much to the imagination, but leaving enough that it makes him wonder what girls have going on down there. Since he has talked to her so much about his own situation, it only seems fair that he get a look at her as well, or at least, that is how he justifies what he does.

So by the time the PA is thanking her for agreeing stay behind and watching over him, he already has her panties down and has gotten a good look at her. Since she is just talking with her head sticking out the door, the PA has no idea that any of this is going on, and does not even see the moment that the boy starts poking at her with his fingers, pushing one inside of her and nearly causing Ann to give it away.

Instead, she manages to keep her cool just long enough to say, “Well, I don’t want to keep you. We’re still getting dressed in here, but we should be just fine on our own!” That is enough to get the PA to leave, at the very least, and just in time; she is already so worked up by all of this, already worked up from her dirty thoughts during the shoot and from gawking at his sizable cock, that being fingered by him really does get her incredibly close, and she is glad to be able to cut that conversation short, before things go a bit too far, past the point that she can cover up.

Now she lets the door fall closed so that she can turn around and face the little boy that has just tried fingering her while she was in the middle of a conversation, and who nearly made her go weak in the knees from it all. She tries to give him a scowl as she chastises him for it, even though she is a lot less angry than she probably should be. “You’re such a naughty boy, doing all of that without even asking first. But he was just here to tell me that your mom is going to be late to pick you up, so that means I have plenty of time to teach you proper manners.”

Since her panties are already off, that just leaves her in her bra, and she wastes no time in taking that off as well. She is already well past the point of no return, has already crossed the threshold into deciding that she has to fuck this boy, so when she says that she is going to teach him proper manners, the truth of the matter is, she is just going to teach him how to fuck her just how she likes it, to make up for teasing her so much all day.

He is absolutely awestruck upon seeing her bare breasts, and immediately wants to play with them. Ann lets him grope at her for a bit, and while he does, she pushes his underwear down so that she can see his cock for real this time, and wrap her hand around it. He whines at the contact, loving how it feels, and while he plays with her boobs, she begins working her hand up and down, slowly jerking him off to make him feel as good as possible, to make sure that he is as worked up as she is.

After just few minutes of this, she can tell that he is nearing his limit, struggling to focus even with groping her, so she decides to move on. There is a small sofa in the room, so she gestures to it, letting go of his cock and saying, “Let’s go sit over there for a while, alright?”

However, she does not sit down when he does. Instead, she kneels down in front of him, so that she can wrap her lips around his cock, moaning a bit as she does. He really is big, way too big for a boy his age and size, and she knows that she never had any chance of keeping her hands off of him. He has no idea how to react to getting his first blowjob, quickly losing himself to the excitement, whining and crying out for her, jerking his hips up a bit to use her face and increase the friction.

Ann knows that he will not last long, but she is able to enjoy this while it lasts, and just when she knows that he is about to come, she pulls back, her mouth wide open so that he can shoot his load all over her face, getting some into her mouth in the process. He cries out so pathetically as he comes, and she moans right along with him, loving the taste of his seed, knowing that this is something that she could easily become addicted to, if she were to allow herself. And something tells her that it is going to be difficult to stop herself, at the rate that the two of them are going.

When she wipes her face clean, it is only so that she can lick up every last bit of come that he left her with, making sure that she is able to taste it all, and to swallow it all down. She gives him a moment to catch his breath, but she is getting impatient; she wants him so badly that it hurts, and she isn’t going to be able to stop herself from going all the way with him. They still have so much time until his mother gets here, so she needs to take advantage of that, to really have her way with him.

“Now I’m going to teach you how to fuck me.” Ann props herself up against the arm of the sofa as she lays back, spreading her legs for him. He stares at her in mild disbelief, still trying to catch up with everything that is going on. Her words are mostly foreign to him, as he is still young enough to be innocent about these things, but she has done nothing but make him feel good so far, and he knows that if he keeps going with what she tells him to do that things are probably just going to keep getting better.

But he does need a little help figuring out what to do. When he gets on top of her, he needs her to help him figure out just where he needs to put things, and how he should move, and at first, he thinks that it might all be too much for him. And then he pushes forward like she tells him to, and pushes his cock inside of her, and everything makes perfect sense to him, and he is no longer worried about this at all. In fact, the only thing he can think about at all is how warm and tight she is, how good it feels around his cock, and how he never, ever wants to stop doing this.

As for Ann, she is absolutely on top of the world just from feeling him inside of her. He is so much bigger than he should be, and just the perfect size for her appetite, and she cries out, head thrown back in ecstasy. The two of them are only just getting started; she tries to explain how he should move, what he should do to make it all feel good for both of him, struggling to speak with her own breathlessness.

He is clumsy with it at first, as he tries to put all of her lessons into practice, struggling against his own pleasure that nearly overwhelms all of his senses, but even with his clumsy fucking, she still loves it. So once he has actually figured things out, she is that much more overwhelmed by him, until he is thrusting wildly into her, making her scream for him, fucking her like his life depends on it.

Another pro to coming onto him, something that she is just realizing now, is that he is young and inexperienced, that everything that he learns, he is learning from her, right now. He has a massive cock, looks up to her and thinks that she is gorgeous, and can be perfectly molded into whatever she wants from a lover. Ann could not have gotten more lucky today, and she knows that she is never going to let him go, not after this.

Even in just this short amount of time, he is already fucking her like an expert, proving himself to be a quick study, but maybe that is just a perk of him being so big. It is hard for her to tell, hard for her to think clearly about anything at all when her head is swimming from so much pleasure. All she has to do is lay back and let him thrust into her, let him fuck her with as much vigor as he can manage, until she is right there on the edge again, amazed by how easily he can get her there.

He is at his limit as well, and she encourages him to keep going, moaning, “That’s right, just keep fucking me! Just keep doing it, just like that, you little stud!” Her praise spurs him on, making him that much more excited, until he can’t hold back at all anymore, and this time, when he comes, he comes inside of her, filling her with it. That final sensation is enough to send her over the edge, moaning for him while he cries for her, so tight around him as she comes that he is immediately wrapped up in even more pleasure, not sure how he is supposed to handle all of this.

It takes her a moment to recover after that, and when she does, she realizes that he is still hard, that she has only teased him further by that ending. Checking the time, she is pleased to find that it has only been about ten minutes. If they keep things up at this pace, then they can go a few more rounds before he actually has to start getting dressed to be ready for his mom to pick him up. Then, Ann just needs to make sure that this is not the last time that they see each other.

~X~

It is easy enough to follow his modeling career after that, and since they have worked so well together in the past, she gets to work with him again when she requests it, sometimes getting requests to work with him. The two of them always share a dressing room, which offers her the same benefits, but she starts to crave more excitement and more risk, becoming a bit of an exhibitionist.

No matter how risque they become on camera, there is always some way to write it off, until things begin getting extreme, until things are already out of control. When he was seen grabbing at her ass in a photo, it was written off as him trying to get her attention- surely a child like that didn’t mean anything by it. And perhaps their pose is a little intimate in _this_ piece, and perhaps she’s wearing lingerie, but it doesn’t mean _that_ , it just…

Maybe it looks like the two of them are doing softcore porn together in some shoot, but that’s just an art piece, there’s no penetration, nothing to suggestion anything is _really_ happening, you just have to look at it the right way. The explanations become wilder and wilder, as do the acts themselves, but at the very least, Ann saves the actual penetration for when the two of them are alone together.

Whether or not anyone actually believes that there is nothing going on becomes less and less of a concern to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
